


us against the sunrise

by yorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nothing explicit, adriah may be a little oblivious but thats okay bb, fwb to lovers, get u a mans that makes u breakfast, implied FWB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorus/pseuds/yorus
Summary: When the morning trickles in, they will inevitably part, like the moon and the blue sky. Come night, they will fall together again, moon and sky reunited. Adriah knows how this works.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	us against the sunrise

Not for the first time, Adriah wakes to the terrible sensation of cold toes on his shin and an insistent weight on his upper body. 

Opening his eyes, he is greeted with the sight of Inuaki Shion clinging to his frame in his sleep, shirtless with silver grey hair spilling out over the black fabric of Adriah’s chest, right by his heart. 

When did he let him stay over again?

Outside, it is still dark. Dawn has yet to claim the night. Adriah throws an arm over his eyes and hopes it never comes. When the morning trickles in, they will inevitably part, like the moon and the blue sky. Come night, they will fall together again, moon and sky reunited. Adriah knows how this works. 

\--

Shion never makes it easy. He always leaves, but he lingers before he does. He sleeps in, has breakfast, takes his time going out the door, and asks for a goodbye kiss sometimes. _One for the road_ , he would say, with a tiny smile. Adriah always complies, weak against Shion’s will. He’d duck down for a brief press of lips and exhale of warm air, and then let him go. 

It leaves Adriah grasping at memories and empty air. He thinks he’d much rather it be like ripping off a bandaid, sharp and curt and over with. But his relationship with Shion has never been any of these things, even from their first days on MSBY. 

There is a boy like calm winter, with summertime eyes. 

Where Shion was a little caustic, he was also unexpectedly welcoming to Adriah, showing him his favorite drinks, why strawberry calpico was the best flavor, convenience stores, and the joy of buying too much food so you have to share it with someone. 

The days stretch into years, gone by too quick, and the last vestiges of youth disappear with it. 

Their arrangement is allegedly no strings attached, they cling to each other as anchors against the flow of time. With Shion, Adirah thinks he feels a little bit young again. He hopes Shion feels the same, or at the very least, finds something in him that is worth staying for. 

Of course, their relationship on the court remains what it always has been, as pillars of the team’s defense. It’s natural, a result of playing side by side for many seasons, with a foundation of trust and dependability. Adriah closes the gap in the block just right, but he opens it up at times, wide enough for the ball to fall deceptively easy through, right into Shion’s waiting arms. 

And somewhere between the minutes they spend together and days measured in calpico and shared smiles, it is deceptively easy for Adriah to fall. 

Maybe it was selfish to keep things going the way they were, but maybe he’s allowed to keep this one thing for himself, however fragile it is. He will take whatever Shion gives. 

\--

Sunlight finally creeps in through the glass pane windows, casting a warm glow onto silver-grey hair, now white gold. Adriah doesn’t hold back from threading a large hand through the strands, even if it will surely wake Shion up. Shion mumbles incoherently into his chest, muffled by Adriah’s shirt, wrapping his leg around Adriah tighter still. 

Adriah doesn’t really have the heart to make Shion get up, but he does it anyways. Someone has to. 

He nudges lightly at him, attempting to put a little distance between them.

“Cold,” Shion complains as he rolls to the side dramatically, with his eyes still closed. 

“Maybe if you put a shirt on,” Adriah replies, already sitting up and blinking the sleep away.

“Don’t wanna.”

Shion is already curled up again, face buried into a pillow. He looks like he belongs there, not just this morning, but every morning, ad infinitum. Adriah’s heart clenches. He slides off the bed, bare feet seeking slippers, before heading to the bathroom to wash the remnants of night off and stare at the lightly used, extra toothbrush in the cabinet. 

When he reemerges into his room, Shion is awake, with a horribly green colored, many sizes too big t-shirt on that he must’ve dug out from the depths of Adriah’s closet, sitting on the bed cross legged and scrolling through his phone. This is not the first time Adriah’s seen Shion with _his_ shirt on, bare legs folded beneath him and collarbone exposed, but every time feels like the first the way his breath catches quietly. 

“Your turn,” Adriah says, as if it were a routine they’ve settled into after years of cohabitation, and in some ways, it is. It is routine, but only after certain nights that come and go in frequency, unstable and unsure. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Shion asks, stretching and standing. This is also part of their pseudo-routine, staying for breakfast. Adriah sometimes jokes that Shion just uses him for food, which Shion never denies outright, and Adriah knows that he’d make him breakfast anytime, even if they were strictly just friends. 

“Probably _kielbasa_ and scrambled eggs.”

“Like always,” Shion teases.

“Like always.”

Before he exits the room for the kitchen, Adriah reminds Shion to not use up all the body wash, as Shion enters the bathroom. 

Facing the stove, Adriah lazily reaches up with one hand to shake a few remaining droplets of water from his hair, and searches for the pan with the other. When the pan is placed on the stove, he retrieves butter, two eggs and a package of half eaten _kielbasa_ from the fridge. The eggs are cracked into a bowl and whisked with a fork, and the sausage is dutifully sliced into small pieces, a little bigger than 1cm. 

Adriah flicks the stove on low, and slides in some butter, just enough to cover the entire bottom of the pan, and pushes it around with a wooden spatula until it melts, then pours the eggs in. As he’s nudging the parts that have begun to solidify, he can hear the sound of the shower shut off and hopes his body wash supply has not been depleted. Adriah scrapes the edges of the egg away from the sides of the pan and scrambles them, pushing and breaking up the mass, then switches off the heat.

He heaps half—if it’s a little bit more than half nobody has to know—the eggs on one plate, then the rest on another plate, and places them on the counter before turning back to the stove. 

Adriah takes a bottle of oil and drizzles it onto the pan, letting it mix with any remaining butter that might still be there. He turns the stove back on with a crackle, staring at it for a few seconds. 

Besides the quiet, steady hum of appliances, there is the telltale sound of the tap running and furious brushing. Adriah thinks he might hear a gargle too, and smiles slightly to himself. 

He brings the entire cutting board over with the _kielbasa_ still on, and slides the contents carefully into the pan, sausages hitting the surface with a satisfying sizzle. The empty board is placed into the sink, and Adriah pushes the meat around, periodically turning over some pieces in order to fry them evenly. 

Right when they’re beginning to turn a nice golden brown, the bathroom door creaks open, the sound of squeaking slippers on hardwood, and Shion is on his tiptoes behind him, hooking his chin over Adriah’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of food. 

It’s all terribly domestic in the ways they probably don’t have the right to be, Adriah thinks. 

But he doesn’t say anything, and continues to cook the _kielbasa_ until he deems it ready, with Shion watching him. The sausage is scooped onto each plate, and Adriah twists around to offer Shion the one with the larger serving of scrambled eggs. 

They don’t sit down as they eat, Shion choosing to settle up on the now vacated counter space while Adriah leans on the counter opposite him. 

“Mmmm,” Shion appreciates between bites. “This is good. Every time.”

This is not the first time Shion has said it, but a light blush dusts over Adriah’s cheeks anyways. 

When they are done, empty plates are placed on the surfaces next to them. Adriah knows how this works. This is the part of the morning where Shion inevitably leaves, and takes his sweet time doing so. Neither makes a move from where they currently are. 

Shion swings his feet absentmindedly, heels knocking softly onto the cabinet doors under him. 

“Adriah,” he says. 

Adriah, against his better judgement, gravitates closer, right up until he’s comfortably between the spread of Shion’s thighs. 

A cold hand cups his cheek, a familiar feeling. 

They’re almost eye level like this, with Shion being the one to lean down slightly. 

Adriah looks up into those summertime eyes. He could lean in to chase after a kiss and watch those eyes flutter shut, but he doesn’t. 

“Adriah, you never ask me to stay,” Shion murmurs into the centimeters of space between them.

This is the first time he’s ever said anything like this. 

Adriah’s heart is in his throat when he croaks, “I didn’t know you wanted to.” And it probably should’ve been so, so obvious after all this time, in the way Shion lingered, in the way he lets his shrimp chips be stolen by Adriah only, but at least they’re here now. 

“I’m letting you know now. I want to. Ask me.”

“Stay with me,” Adriah breathes, and punctuates it with the kiss he’d wanted to chase after. 

Their lips slide together, and it is not the first time, but it is the first of many times, ad infinitum. 

Sometimes, you can see the moon in a clear blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> kielbasa is a polish sausage  
> happy 2021 tomashion nation, my first fic of the year. this was not supposed to exceed 1k but it did, and the last bit was supposed to be by the door when shion was about to leave, but i had enough, they had to kiss.
> 
> come find me on twt [@yoruuss](https://twitter.com/YORUUSS)  
> title from [star- loona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW-AIXAnLcE)


End file.
